Coklat dan Kebencian
by satsuki grey
Summary: "Hari kasih sayang,ya" pekik Miyoshi sedikit kesal , tidak ada yang tau kenapa Miyoshi selalu punya mood buruk saat mendengar hari kasih sayang tapi untuk tahun ini tidak , karna… "Sakuma-san membenci coklat,kalau begitu akan kuberikan dia coklat" ucapnya dengan simpul iblis miliknya. #Fallentineevents # Chocolate


**Coklat dan Kebencian**

 **ジョーカー** **-** **ゲーム** **Joker Game © Koji Yanagi**

 _ **Story and Fiction by : satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Pairing:

Sakuma x Miyoshi

Rated:

K+

 **Warning:**

Gaje, Humor gk jelas,Typo, OOC, AU/AR/AT/AH, Mengandung Sho-ai tapi gak bablas, dll warning gak jelasnya

 **Summary:**

"Hari kasih sayang, ya" pekik Miyoshi sedikit kesal, tidak ada yang tau kenapa Miyoshi selalu punya mood buruk saat mendengar hari kasih sayang tapi untuk tahun ini tidak, karna… "Sakuma-san membenci coklat, kalau begitu akan kuberikan dia coklat" ucapnya dengan simpul iblis miliknya. #Fallentineevents # Chocolate

Joker Game

Humor, Indonesia, One-shot, Sakuma x Miyoshi

 _ **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Bel sekolah berbunyi, murid-murid berseragam gakuran dan siswi berseragam sekolah sailor menggerumuni pekarangan sekolah dengan tas tas mereka, dan pekarangan sedikit hangat karna akan memasuki musim hangat, musim semi.

Delapan murid sekolah berjalan di lorong, ada yang merapikan syal miliknya ada yang memainkan gadgetnya dan ada yang mengoceh tentang hal – hal tidak jelas, seperti valentine di esok hari.

"Nahhh coba tebak, ya. Apa yang terjadi di esok hari humm – humm?" siswa berperawakan ramah dengan rambut coklatnya melontarkan topik yang membuat beberapa temannya agak risih.

"Berisik Kaminaga, kenapa kau sangat menantikan hari besok, benar – benar merepotkan!" balas salah satu temannya dengan tinggi badan tidak lebih dari 160 cm dan rambut coklat berbelah tengah.

"Memangnya kenapa sihh? Hatano diam – diam juga menantikannya kan?" balas siswa dengan nama Kaminaga pada Hatano, sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ugh sialan! Itu tidak benar" Hatano memprotes, ingin memukul kepala Kaminaga, namun temannya yang dari tadi berjalan di sampngnya menghentikannya dan berkata,

"Sudahlah Hatano-san, Kaminaga-san memang begitu, bukan?" ucapnya lalu di lontarkan senyuman.

"Ukh, kalau Jichan bilang begitu ya sudahlahh" Hatano membuang wajahnya ke sisi jendela dan siswa dengan tinggi hampir sama dengan Hatano, berbeda 2 cm itu tersenyum.

"Jitsui, kau sangat senang, ada apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, dia memiliki tinggi yang bagus dan rambut dengan poni sedikit turun, sangat tampan, begitulah para siswi di sekolah ini menyebutnya.

"Eh, Amari-san tau dari mana hahaha" Jitsui tertawa sedikit kuat.

"Hmm, ada apa ?" Siswa dengan rambut sedikit cepak dan berbadan tinggi memandangnya seraya melepas headphone yang di pakainya, mereka memanggilnya Odagiri, sifatnya tenang dan teliti, semua murid dan guru sering memujinya namun dia hanya tersenyum simpul membalasnya, ah laki laki dermawan xD

"Jitsui sedang bahagia" balas Amari dia berbisik sepelannya.

"Gawat!" pekik Odagiri dan kembali memakai headphonenya dan menyetel lagu dengan volume kuat.

"A...a…, apa yang membuat mu senang, Jitsui!?" lontar laki – laki dengan mata sipit miliknya, kulitnya sangat bening sebening salju di luar sana, mencoba tersenyum gentle namun mereka semua panik.

Panik, karna setiap kata Jitsui selalu mengundang banyak pertanyaan karna makna tersirat di dalamnya.

"Karna sebentar lagi valentine" Jitsui malah tersenyum manis memandang teman- temannya.

Semua terdiam dan menelan ludah, berharap tidak ada korban jatuh di tahun ini dan juga tidak ada wanita bodoh yang mau memberikan coklat yang mereka pikir Jitsui akan memakannya namun sebenarnya selalu di bagikan pada orang – orang di sekitarnya, tanpa harus melahapnya, niat yang baik sebenarnya namun juga sakit bagi yang memberinya, dan mereka berharap tidak ada korban karna coklat buatan tangan milik Jitsui, di tahun lalu Kaminaga menjadi korbannya, karna di laci mejanya terdapat coklat dengan bungkusan manis dan tulisan tangan anak perempuan dengan hiragana manis dan kanji yang imut, tanpa pikir panjang Kaminaga melahapnya dan pingsan sekitar 2 jam lamanya.

Mereka harus berhati–hati, ekstra hati – hati, sangat hati – hati.

"Valentine, valentine, valentine! Bisa tidak mengganti topik yang baru, tolonglahh" ucap siswa dengan poni flamboyan yang dari tadi cemberut menatap ke luar jendela lorong sekolah.

"Miyoshi masih badmoodtan?" tanya Kaminaga yang mencoba menggodanya namun yang di tanya malah menatapnya sangat horor, dan Kaminaga menolak mengganggunya.

"Kau masih marah karna guru tadi menyuruhmu mempresentasikan tugas di saat kau mengantuk? Astaga Miyoshi, kau yang salah woi" balas Hatano tanpa mempedulikan mood Miyoshi baik atau tidak baik.

"Bukan itu" Miyoshi membalas dengan nada ketus, dan datar.

"Lalu? Ada apa?" tanya Tazaki

"Bukan urusan kalian sihh, tapi jangan menyebut valentine lagi dong, muak dengarnya anehh tau gakk" bentaknya dengan langkah kaki yang sedkit di hentakkan.

Miyoshi sangat menyebalkan saat di mood begini, pikir para teman – temannya.

"Hari kasih sayang,ya" pekik Miyoshi sedikit kesal, tidak ada yang tau kenapa Miyoshi selalu punya mood buruk saat mendengar hari kasih sayang, apa karna laci mejanya yang akan penuh dengan tumpukkan coklat dan kue buatan tangan yang harus di makannya habis -habisan? Sungguh menyebalkan anak ini, pikir mereka saat mereka hanya mendapat 2 atau 3 coklat dan kue.

"Oi Miyoshi" panggil Hatano, dan langsung mengatakan intinya.

"Sakuma-san tidak suka Coklat lhoo"

Semua menatap Hatano keheranan, dan bertanya "Maksudnya?"

Sakuma-san atau di sapa Sakuma adalah seorang guru yang sedang magang untuk jurusan yang di ambilnya dalam mata kuliahnya, Sejarah dan Sosiologi, umurnya juga masih sangat muda 19 tahun sementara Miyoshi dan grupnya sekitar 16 dan 17 tahun. Sudah lebih dari 2 bulan Sakuma menetap di sekolah di tengah kota padat in ,dan mengahadapi berbagai jenis anak – anak remaja, Miyoshi sangat suka melihatnya yang terkadang sifatnya bisa berubah ubah karna situasi yang di hadapinya, bisa panik bisa juga tegas, dan semua murid termasuk siswa juga memandangnya seperti Anak Kemarin Sore.

"Kemarin saat aku mau mengumpulkan tugas pada pak Gordon dia sedang mengobrol dengan guru lain, intinya mereka mengobrol tentang hari valentine dan coklat, dengan terang-terangan Sakuma-san bilang 'saya tidak suka coklat', begitulah" ucap Hatano menjelaskan dengan lengannya yang tersimpul di belakang kepalanya lalu menguap.

"Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Langkah kaki Miyoshi berhenti dan semua mata memandangnya, dia berdiri sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, beberapa detik kemudian diapun tersenyum dan berkata,

"Sakuma-san membenci coklat, kalau begitu akan kuberikan dia coklat" ucapnya dengan simpul iblis miliknya.

Semua orang heran memandangnya kecuali Hatano dan Jitsui dengan mata berbinar mereka.

"Nah nah nahh kalau begitu ayo kita beli bahannya dan membuat coklat untuk besok, bagaimana?" ucap Jitsui kesenangan

Semua memasang kode untuk bersiaga dan secara tersirat mengatakan "JANGAN JANGAN TOLAK WOII"

"Ayo, kita buat yang bagus terus kasih ke Sakuma-san, kita lihat reaksinya bagaimana humm humm?" Miyoshi menyengir kesenangan.

"Lalu kita sebarkan ke internet bahwa Sakuma-san diam-diam di beri coklat oleh seorang siswi, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya" Hatano menjadi jadi dengan niat iblis miliknya.

"Bukannya kita yang memberikannya?" tanya Jitsui menimpal.

"Hoaks lho hoaks, biar gempar satu sekolah bahwa guru yang sok keras dan terlalu proaktetif dalam pelajaran ada yang menyukainya secara misterius, bagaimana?" ucap Miyoshi.

"Bagus itu captionnya, ayo ayo, kita mau buat yag bagaimana?" Jitsui malah tambah senang dan hampir menjerit, mau bagaimana lagi ke tiga siswa ini memang terkadang suka bikin onar di depan maupun di balk layar.

"Woi woi, pikirkan resikonya lho kalian…" Odagiri mencoba menasehati mereka, namun 8 sorot mata menatapnya sangat horor.

Ke lima temannya merasa canggung dengan situasi tersebut, namun salah satu dari mereka malah angkat tangan untuk bertanya, dan dengan kalemnya dia bersuara,

"Kalian mau buat coklatnya dimana? Kapan? Seperti apa bentuknya?" Yah, Fukumoto selalu ingin tau saja soal masak memasak apapun itu.

"Ah, aku kurang berpengalaman yang beginian" ucap Miyoshi.

"Aku juga sihh" balas Hatano.

"Aku bisa kok!" Jitsui mengangkat tangan dan tersenyum ria.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh memberi coklat seperti itu Jitsui, karna kalian ingin mengerjainya maka kalian benar benar harus mengerjainya habis habisan" Fukumoto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Keempat teman mereka memandang Fukumoto keheranan, dia yang biasanya selalu diam kenapa malah tiba – tiba sangat bersemangat.

Lalu dia berkata lagi "Mau di rumahku, ku ajarkan bagaimana, tapi kalian yang membeli bahannya"

"BAIKK!" ke tiga temannya menyahut bersamaan.

"Oi, Fukumon, kapan kau bisa membuat coklat huh!?" tanya Kaminaga sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, kemarin idol faforitku menghadiri acara masak di televisi, mereka membuat coklat, lalu kucatat dan sekarang mau ku terapkan" ucap Fukumoto menunjukan buku catatannya yang kecil.

"Itu sama saja kau tidak punya pengalaman apapun!" balas Amari yang sedikit miris memandang laki laki tinggi di hadapannya.

"Tidak tidak, karna idolku bisa maka aku juga harus!" ucap Fukumoto tenang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Keempat temannya memandang mereka dengan sweetdrop masing masing, dan menghela nafas panjang, ternyata yang pendiam itu lebih gila ya, pikir mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah membeli beberapa bahan seperti coklat, kue kering, dan beberapa permen mereka langsung menuju ke rumah Fukumoto dan bergegas menyiapkan coklat buatan tangan, karna hari juga sudah menjelang gelap. Fukumoto sangat terampil dalam memasak dan selalu membuat decak kagum semua guru maupun murid lainnya, ke tiga temannya ini memandangnya dengan teliti dan mata berbinar binar saat dia mulai meracik bahan menjadi adonan.

Menjelaskan beberapa cara layaknya koki dan guru profesional dan kue pun jadi setelah beberapa menit masuk ke dalam oven.

"UWAAWAWA Hebat, ini lebih enak dari kue buatan cewe-cewe di kelas, kau hebat sekali" Hatano memberi pendapat dengan mulut penuh kue dan remah di sekitar mulutnya.

"Makan jangan bersuara lho" Jitsui mengelap beberapa remah tersebut dan berkata "Apa kalian tidak mau mencoba kue buatanku?" ucap Jitsui.

Hatano mulai tersedak, di ambilnya air dan memninumnya, Fukumoto dengan santainya menolaknya dan menghampiri Miyoshi yang dari tadi berdiri sambil menopang dagu seraya melihat hasil jadi dari kreasinya.

Coklat berukuran kecil kecil dengan bentuk bentuk lucu dari cetakan serta kue kering rasa coklat bertabut di atasnya, sudah tersusun rapi dalam kotak yang menyediakan 12 tempat di sana dan berdengung heran.

"Miyoshi bagus, ya mendesignnya" Fukumoto memujinya dan mengambil satu coklat dari sisa buatannya yang terletak di piring, dan melahapnya lalu terbatuk.

"Miyoshi, kenapa rasanya bisa hancur begini!?" Fukumoto terheran-heran sambil meminum air dari gelas.

"Hancur?" balas Miyoshi juga keheranan.

"Iya, ada rasa gosongnya"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Kan aku membuat ini untuk menjahilinya, bukan untuk apa, kau ini bagaimana sihh, asal terlihat seperti coklat buatan tangan anak perempuan itu sudah cukup kok" Miyoshi meluncurkan senyuman dan kata katanya sungguh terdengar mengerikan.

"Yahh, setidaknya pentingkan juga dong rasanya" ucap Fukumoto menggeleng geleng kepalanya dengan wajah miris.

"Yahh.., apa boleh buat kita kan hanya membuat ini untuk iseng hehehe" Hatano malah tertawa lalu Jitsui berkata,

"Itu sangat benar, ah, ada yang mau kue buatanku!?" Promosinya dan ke tiga temannya menggeleng kepala dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dan besoknya dengan hati berbunga bunga Miyoshi datang menuju sekolah, saat memasuki kelas dia melihat beberapa temannya duduk di kursi dan meja yang di sediakan pihak sekolah, Amari, Tazaki dan Jitsui menatapnya yang tengah mengambil nafas karna berlari tadi.

"Semangat sekali" ucap Amari dengan simpul sedikit di wajahnya.

"Yahh karna aku akan meluncurkan rencanaku nanti pulang sekolah" Miyoshi meletakkan tasnya di laci mejanya dan berjalan menuju teman – temannya.

"Kata Fukumoto rasanya gosong" ucap Tazaki yang tengah melahap roti melon dari supermarket untuk sarapannya.

"Memang, aku sengaja membuatnya hahaha siapa juga yang mau membuat ini seikhlas hati, ini kan hanya isenganku saja" Miyoshi tertawa puas mengatakannya.

"Yah yah yah, ngomong – ngomong apa kalian belum sarapan?" tanya Jitsui dengan seringainya.

"K…, kenapa?" Amari berfirasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Mau sarapan, ini kue buatanku bersama Fukumoto-san kemarin malam" di bukanya kotak berwarna biru pastel dan menunjukkannya pada ke tiga temannya.

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi" Amari melontarkan senyum dan menolak secara halus.

"A…, aku kan sedang makan roti melon" Tazaki memiliki alibi yang kuat.

"Aku juga sudah!" Miyoshi dengan nada cepatnya.

"Kalian ini begitu benci dengan kue buatanku ya?" ucap Jitsui menutup kembali kotak berisi kue kering buatannya.

"…tidak kok" mereka serentak menjawab

Dakkk! Suara pintu bergeser spontan, Kaminaga masuk dengan keringat sedikit bercucuran dan menyapa teman – temannya.

"Eh, apa itu?" ucapnya memandang kotak yang di pegang oleh Jitsui.

"Dari pada itu kau kenapa?" tanya Tazaki memandangnya heran

"Aku…, hampir di gigit anjing di perempatan di sana, lalu lari" ucap Kaminaga mencoba mengambil nafas.

"Kalau tau anjing jangan lari, dasar bego" ucap Miyoshi memandangnya yang tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Dia rabies Miyoshi! Sudahlah, itu apa ?" tunjuk Kaminaga pada kotak yang di bawa Jitsui.

"Ini…" Jitsui ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun di sanggal oleh tangan Miyoshi dan berkata "Ini kue diskonan di sana, kami tadi baru saja mencicipinya, cobalah Kaminaga" ucap Miyoshi dengan senyuman meyakinkan.

"Woahh" Kaminaga tersenyum ria, lantaran beruntung bisa dapat makan gratis di pagi hari, di ambilnya satu lalu melahapnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Miyoshi, alisnya naik turun seperti lift

"Woah, enakk" ucap Kaminaga kesenangan dan semua sorotan tertuju padanya antara heran dan..., aneh.

"BENARKAHHH!?" Jitsui berteriak senang dengan mata berbinar menjadi – jadi.

"Hehehe aku mau lagi" ucap Kaminaga dan mengambil kue dari kotak tersebut sebanyak banyaknya.

"Silahkan, silahkan~, eh kalian tidak mau?" Jitsui melontarkan pada mereka yang terdiam dan menolak dengan menggeleng cepat.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian teman mereka yang lain datang menhidupkan suasana juga dan di menit kemudian bel tanda pelajaran berlangsung pun berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mentari sore bersinar menembus kaca – kaca lorong sekolah, siluet anak laki laki menunggu dengan tenang menghadap ke luar jendela memandang siswa dan siswi yang kembali untuk memulai harinya kembali esok, esok dan esok, sama saja. Beberapa menit berselang dan kerumunan itu hilang, menguap dan memijitkan matanya, melihat jam tanannya yang menunjukkan pukul 5:30 pm, sudah lebih dari 30 menit dia menunggu, menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan pergi dari tempatnya menunggu.

"Miyoshi!" sesorang memanggil namanya dengan suara sedikit tersendat karna kelelahan.

Perlahan Miyoshi menatapnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapan orang tersebut, "Sakuma-san" pekiknya.

"Maaf, tadi ada beberapa arsip yang harus ku susun dulu" ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya lalu menunduk.

"Tidak, tidak apa -apa" ucap Miyoshi menggeleng kepalanya.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku? Apa soal pelajaran? Di mana yang tidak kau mengerti, Miyoshi?"

"Aku memanggilmu bukan berarti aku juga ingin bicara soal pelajaran, Sakuma-san" Miyoshi berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi marah

"Lho? Lalu?" Sakuma terheran.

"Ku dengar Sakuma-san tidak suka coklat, ya"

"Eh? Tidak juga, memangnya kenapa?"

"Setidaknya bilang tidak kenapa sihh!" Miyoshi merasa jengkel karna dugaannya salah atas laki laki yang tinggi badannya lebih tinggi darinya ini.

Sakuma memasang ekspresi berpikir "Aku tidak bisa bilang aku tidak suka, tapi aku tidak terlalu"

"Sama saja itu!"

"Iya…, lalu kenapa?"

Miyoshi menatapnya dengan memijitkan mata dan ekspresi sedikit cemberut, di keluarkan kotak yang panjangnya sekitar 15 cm dengan pita coklat di tengah tengah kotak tersebut, pola polkadot coklat-merah muda terhias di sana dan ada tulisan tangan kanji dengan tinta biru, "Dari Miyoshi untuk Sakuma-san"

"Apa ini?"

"Coklat"

"Hah!?"

"Oi oi oi. Apa begitunya kau menolak sebuah cok-"

"Apa ini tanda selamat atas prestasiku, Miyoshi?"

"Hah?"

"Yahh..., ke…, kemarin aku mendapat sertifikat karna lulus satu tes yang di adakan, itu kemungkinan bisa menjadi tiket untukku agar bisa melanjutkan ke sekolah lebih tinggi"

"Sakuma-san, terlalu khawatir akan masa depannya"

"Eh?"

"Tidak, bukan apa -apa, ambil cepat tanganku pegal tau"

"Ah, maaf"

"Ini bukan untuk merayakan lulus tesmu atau sejenisnya"

"Lalu?"

Miyoshi melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela seraya berkata "Coklat ucapan selamat hari kasih sayang dariku, makanlah"

"Eeh?"

"Kok malah ehh?"

"Habisnya apa kau repot – repot membuat ini?"

"Tidak juga " ada semburat di pipi Miyoshi lalu melanjutkan "Sudah makan saja!"

"O…,O…, OKE!" tanpa basa basi Sakuma langsung melahapnya, Miyoshi memandangnya dengan senyuman miring di bibirnya.

"Sakuma-san pasti merasa tidak enak akan coklat buatan ku, huh!" pekiknya

Lalu di detik berikutnya setelah Sakuma menelan coklatnya dia malah menatap Miyoshi dan berkata "Ini enak Miyoshi, kau jago ya membuat begini"

Hening.

Miyoshi terdiam, bukannya wajah tidak senang lantaran coklat yang sengaja gosong buatannya melainkan wajah gembira akan coklat yang di dapatnya.

"Coba saja sendiri!"

"Kau…" Miyoshi tertunduk dan meremas tangannya.

"Ng?"

"Mana mungkin, coklat itu gosong tauu!" Dia sedikit berteriak.

"Tapi ini tidak gosong sama sekali, malahan sangat enak"

Miyoshi semakin geram ada segitiga di kepalanya dan ada semburat merah jambu di kedua pipinya yang putih berdecih kesal dan berkata "Ka…ka…, kalau enak, makanlah sendiri sampai kenyang!" Miyoshi menginjak kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal dan menjauh dari Sakuma.

"Tunggu Miyoshi!"

Yang di panggil sedikit menoleh dengan enggan.

"Terima kasih, ya coklatnya" Sakuma tersenyum, dan membuat Miyoshi kesal dan mengoceh di sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Miyoshi itu kenapa sihh? Bukannya senang karna coklat buatannya bagus malah marah – marah begitu" dan Sakuma berpikir-pikir akan kelakuannya yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, iblis kecil dengan seringainya tertawa kecil denga gadget miliknya.

"Hatano-san, kau lumayan yahh" Jitsui menatap Hatano yang siap memposting apa yang baru saja di potretnya ke dalam twitter miliknya.

"Hahaha, bukannya aku sudah bilang akan menarik, humm humm?" Dan setelah menulis captionnya dia pun men tweetnya dengan sangat bahagia di akun pribadi tanpa ada yang mengetahui siapa pengguna aslinya di dunia nyata.

"Yahh…, kau juga yang mengganti coklat gosong buatan Miyoshi dengan buatan Fukumoto tadi malam, atau kau membelinya?" tanya Jitsui

"Itu buatanku kok, aku mengisi peluru di saat yang bersamaan"

"Gila, bisa-bisa ketahuan hari itu, kau berbahaya" Jitsui malah tersenyum terpaksa memandang teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Yahh, kita lihat sesuai perkataan Miyoshi, kalau sekolah akan gempar akan guru proaktetif " disusul suara tawa Hatano yang sangat puas.

"Aku juga menunggu" balas Jitsui.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Hai hai hai hai satsuki grey di sini! ( ; w ; )/

Ini adalah fiksi buatan saya untuk event #Fallentineevents ( .w. ) saya ngebut membuatnya yang jujur juga kehabisan kata kata untuk membuat fanfic ini ( T~T ) maaf ya karna gaya penulisananya seenak jidat wkwkwkwkw

Akan saya perbaiki di tulisan berikutnya…

Ini mengambil tema #Chocolate hehehe. Sejujurnya saat perayaan hari kasih sayang saya berencana memebuat doujin Soukoku X'''DDDDD tapi di batalkan karna jadwal yang telalu sibukk, kemungkianan akan saya buat di tahun depan, tunggu yaaa.

Untuk update infonya silahkan lihat twitter saya wwwww akan saya post di sana ( ' w ' )

Tapi saya belum puas kalau tidak bikin asupan wwww jadi ambil SakuMiyo fluff saja, manis gakk? Kurang yaaa? MAAF KALAU BEGITUU!

Salam

satsuki grey

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Epilog**

Keesokan paginya Miyoshi pergi kesekolahnya seperti hari hari biasanya yang di jalaninya, membuka pintu kelas teman teman sepermainannya menatapnya.

"Yo Miyoshi!" sapa Tazaki agak canggung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miyoshi yang curiga akan suasana saat ini.

"Umm kau sudah tau ini?" Odagiri menunjukkan layar ponselnya sementara Miyoshi mendekat dan meraihnya, memijitkan matanya dan membaca capiton dalam tweet yang di tidak tau milik siapa.

"Guru formal di berikan coklat oleh murid dengan cara yang…, formal juga"

Foto dari sudut belakang punggung Sakuma dan, potret wajah Miyoshi terlihat saat memberikan sekotak coklat.

Urat nadi Miyoshi terbentuk di dahinya, semua menatapnya ketakutan lalu suara pun di keluarkan oleh Amari.

"Sudahlah Miyoshi, asal kau tau saja Sakuma-san juga panik jadi-jadian " ucapnya, tentu saja itu bohong.

"Be…,benarkahh?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"I…, i…, iya!" semua serentak menjawab.

Miyoshi tersenyum pede lantaran rencananya berhasil total, diapun melangkah keluar kelas.

"Oi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kaminaga.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang panik bagaimana, dahh" ucapnya lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

Hatano pun masuk ke dalam kelas, memnadang Miyoshi yang melewatinya dengan wajah berbinar binar.

"Dia kenapa?" tanyanya masih dengan gaya malasnya yang kedua lengannya di kaitkan di belakang kepala.

"Rencanamu bagus Hatano" ucap Odagiri

"Sangat bagus" sambung Tazaki

"Biar kapok dahh, sesekali jangan jaili Sakuma-san mulu" ucap Hatano lalu meletakkan tasnya.

"O iya Jitsui, coklat buatanmu di tahun ini kau berikan pada siapa?" tanya Kaminaga dengan wajah antusias.

"Lho? Tahun ini aku berniat memberikannya pada Gamo-san kelas tetangga, tapi sudah kau makan semuanya"

"Hah? Kapan aku makan coklat buatanmu!?" Kaminaga sedikit menjerit karna tak mau di tuduh begitu saja.

"Kemarin, kau lupa?" Jitsui malah tersenyum memandangnya

"Ka-"

Lalu Kaminaga mengingat kue yang berada di kotak biru pastel yang di tawarkan Jitsui dengan antusiasnya dan senyumannya, sementara sang pembuat kue hanya tersenyum manis nan sadis, di detik berikutnya Kaminaga ambruk.

Sementara Sakuma keheranan dengan pernyataan orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya, "Memangnya ada apa? bagaimana mereka bisa tau kalau aku baru saja lulus dari tes sulit, ya" gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, tentunya bukan karna itu yang membuat Sakuma mendapat ucapan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Review please**

 **Thank you.**

 _ **(Telah di perbaiki dari naskah awalnya karna mengandung banyak typo, terimakasih sarannya sekalian…)**_


End file.
